Valentine's Day Date
by TheGallagherGirlSelenaGomez
Summary: Zach finally ask Cammie to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. They go on their first date as boyfriend & girlfriend. Will things go completely swell? Or completely fall apart?


A crisp wind blew by me as I turned scanning the crowd. No tails. I saw Mr. Solomon sitting on a park bench only a mere twenty-four meters away. _Remember to look for details _I thought to myself. Mr. Solomon's left shoe lace was untied; a girl with brown eyes was sitting next to a man about my age holding hands; all these things could be so valuable but I was mainly looking for a man with a light brown jacket, dark wash jeans with one hole on the left knee and a white t-shirt on. He is to blend in through the crowd and the first one to find him, gets extra credit.

I saw a couple every second either holding hands or kissing each other. Of course, I would be on a Covert Operations assignment on Valentine's Day. Seeing all these couples makes me miss Zach. I mean, we may not officially be dating but since I found out about his mom, I feel like he may trust me and well, eventually ask me out. Like that will ever happen.

"Ms. Morgan, you are being tailed. Find out by whom and described to me what they are wearing," I heard Mr. Solomon's voice speak to me. I saw multiple people around me. _Move. _I started walking towards the gazebo where no one was. Once I reached the edge of the sidewalk I saw three people I've seen not even a minute ago by me. I moved into the gazebo and walked all the way to the edge opposite of the opening. Only one followed. But this one looked too familiar to me. His chocolate hair, dark brown eyes and broad shoulders seemed all way too familiar.

I could sense someone walking closer to me. I was about to look for a reflective object when two pairs of rough hands cover my eyes so gently. "Happy Valentine's Day Gallagher Girl."

_ Zach._

Zach was here. I turned around and saw him. His hair was longer than the last time I some him, his chest seemed to be more chiseled and the way he was smiling at me, made my knees go weak but of course I didn't show it. "Happy Valentine's Day too Blackthorne Boy," I managed to say.

"Cammie, what are you doing out here? You know you're not safe. Especially by yourself," Zach said worriedly. Oh really? He would say this.

"Zach, I can take care of myself and you know it," I replied. I can't believe him. I can totally Take care of myself. I mean, I may be chased by the Circle but that doesn't mean I would leave without backup.

"Cammie, I'm only looking out for you. You don't know what could ever happen. They could show up at any moment," he said not leaving my eyes.

I can't believe this! Without thinking, I shouted "But you are the Circle!" I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Zach also had his hand over my mouth making it hard for me to breath. He put his arm around my waist pulling me out of the gazebo and pulling me behind an abandoned warehouse. He let go of my waist and pulled his hand off of my mouth. He then placed both of his arms on each side of my head, trapping me in a little Zach cage.

"Cam… you know I'm not the Circle anymore. Why would you say that?" he asked. He was so close to me I could smell his shampoo which smelt so good. His breath was minty which means he must have of just brushed his teeth, chewed minty gum, or had a breath mint.

"I don't… I don't know. It just kind of slipped. Plus, I don't know for sure you left. I could just be a little toy for you," I said with tears close to coming down but I held them.

"I left them. I've never wanted to work for them but when your mom is kind of in charge, you get pulled into it. Once I found out what they did, I ran away. I would do anything for you Cam. I love you," he said looking into my eyes with honesty. He said _I love you. _He said it.

"I love you too Zach. And I believe you." The next thing caught me by surprise. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His lips moved perfectly with mine. He pushed us closer to the wall accidently hitting my head. He pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Cam. I didn't mean to do that. Here," he said. He put his hands to the back of my head and felt for a bump. He is so sweet and stupid at times. "Oh yeah! Cam, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked me while taking his hands to cup my face and look me in the eyes. Man, he does love to look into my eyes.

"Yes. Yes Zach, I would," I answered giving him a huge smile. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ms. Morgan, the man has been found. Please report back to the van," Mr. Solomon reported. I looked at Zach and saw him smirking.

"Why are you smirking _boyfriend_?" I asked emphasizing the word boyfriend. His smirk just grew wider and he put his arm around my waist in a protective manner and started pulling me towards the van.

"Oh, you know. It's because you're my _girlfriend_. How about at seven?" he asked as we continued to walk. Seven? Seven for what?

"For?" I asked. He just looked at me and kissed my cheek. "Zach, for what?" I tried asking again. He just shook his head and started chuckling. "Zachary Jared Goode! Tell me please?" I asked him and stopped him so I could give him the puppy dog look.

"Oh Cam, you are too cute. It's when I'm going to meet you by your dorm room door," he replied and started pushing me forward. I stopped him again and looked at him. "We're going on a date Cams… you know, like a date to the movies?" he questioned me.

"Oh… so we're going on a date? Okay," I said a little unsure. Zach just wrapped his arms around my waist as we kept walking. When we got to the van he let go but not before kissing my cheek and whispering, "I love you Gallagher Girl," in my ear. I pecked him on the lips and got into the van. I waved to him and mouthed "bye".

"Cameron Morgan, are you and Zach?" Bex asked. I just love how she assumes.

"Yes they are Bex. Finally the boy has some nerve and asked her out," Macey exclaimed answering the question. They are so weird at times. I'm glad that they are there for me though because without them, I would have no one. Of course though, there is still Liz but because she is on a different career track then us, we don't really get to talk to her until after classes.

"So, what were you guys talking about earlier?" asked Macey. She is definitely a gossiper.

"He's taking me on a date at seven," I said. They looked at me with happy eyes. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.


End file.
